Danny Phantom: Absence of Light
by Muddles the Pixie
Summary: New students have arrived in Amity Park. A new halfa has been born. Deals between ghosts are made. Danny must now struggle to teach a new half ghost how to control his powers while ghost attacks are steadily increasing.
1. The New Kid

A Danny Phantom fan-fic collaboration by Muddles the Pixie and Spark Knight XIII

Hey all! Muddles here, introducing you to the collaboration fic, Absence of Light by myself and PaladinSparkKnight! Not much to say here, 'scept disclaimers.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all it's respective characters are the property of Butch Hartman and we are making no profit from this.

However Phantom, JD, Alexis, Ariel, Gato (the cat), and Lizzie are all jointly owned by Muddles the Pixie and PaladinSparkKnight. Don't steal.

**DANNY PHANTOM: ABESENCE OF LIGHT**

**CHATPER ONE: THE NEW KID**

**By: Muddles the Pixie  
**

There had been moving trucks everywhere lately. A new family was moving into the house. The house that she had once called her own, so long ago. Honestly, had it really been that long since she'd died, and her family had moved out to forget the pain? It had been only nine years, but nine years could feel like an eternity with an empty house that she was doomed to haunt.

The young ghost fazed through the walls of a room, remaining invisible as she examined the new furnishings of the room that she once called hers. The room looked so different after being empty for nine years. A bed, bookshelves, posters, the room just seemed so new, so different. It seemed as though she'd never called this room her own, so long ago.

Blue eyes stared around the darkened room, and the sleeping male figure on his bed. Wow, how the times had changed, and how people changed. Her bed had been in a completely different place when she had this room, when she had called it her own.

But the ghost's attention was quickly distracted from the sleeping form of the unfamiliar male to the white and grey lump near the foot of his bed. It was a cat, a sleeping cat too. Her eyes widened as she stared at the cat, an absolutely gleeful expression on her pale face.

"KITTY!" she screamed in absolute glee, as she made a grab for the cat, who had already been woken up and had quickly fled to the other side of the room, though he wasn't the only one that had been awoken. The sleeping male had fallen off his bed with a few curses, and as he made an attempt to get back up, he hit his head on his nightstand. With a quick flick of the switch, the room was illuminated.

"W-who the heck are you?" he stammered, staring at the small, female ghost now floating in front of him, with blue eyes similar to hers. She had pale skin, with brown hair that reached down to her waist, a purple baseball cap sitting on the top of her head, a purple top covering her upper torso, and gloves covering her hands. In place of legs, she had a blue, ghost-like tail and had a gleeful smirk plastered on her face.

"Hiya!" she said jubilantly, "name's Lizzie!" she said, as she looked over the young man that sat before her. He had brown hair like she did, but his was a lot shorter. His clothing consisted of blue, lots of blue.

"Well," he said, getting back onto his bed, "what are you doing in my

room?" slightly agitated now.

"Oh, me?" Lizzie asked, as she looked around, getting a glare from the young man in reply, "I'm a ghost! I haunt this house! See, I used to live here and then I got hit by a truck and I died and, and, and—"

"Wait a second," he said, pausing the ecstatic ghost, "you're a ghost?

You haunt this house?"

Lizzie nodded rapidly, "Why'd ya think no one would buy this house? Don't worry, I won't hurt ya!" she said, reassuring the possible fears she might've instilled, "So, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"J-JD Royale," he responded, still looking shocked.

"Well JD, welcome to Amity Park! Hope you don't get hit by any trucks. It hurts!" Lizzie said jubilantly, "See ya 'round!" as she flew towards the wall and fazed straight through the wall, leaving a very baffled JD sitting in his room. He shrugged, turned off his lamp, and quickly let sleep overcome him.

A deep male voice rang out through the metal bowels of the lab that

Vlad Masters called his own, "Stop, Analysis."

Ever since that incident when his lab in Wisconsin had been destroyed, he'd had to start from scratch on his experiments. And Danielle had betrayed him. Him, and he had created her! How ridiculous she had been. Vlad was now certain that she had degenerated into nothing but ectoplasm by now.

Lost in his own memories of his own failures, Vlad almost failed to notice the sounding of an alarm that was telling the half-ghost that a ghost was emerging from his Ghost Portal. The half-ghost braced himself for the intruder that would emerge soon.

Flying out of the ghost portal was a ghost he hadn't seen before in his extensive travels throughout the Ghost Zone. It was a male ghost, with pale peach skin, and deep blue eyes. Fangs poked out over a bottom lip, and a gray overcoat was wrapped around his frame, a black spandex suit visible underneath the overcoat, a white 'P' emblem on his chest. Hands were gloved, ending in sharp claws. Something striking about this unfamiliar ghost was the long white hair that reached down to his waist. Almost like...

"Daniel?" he asked, staring at the unfamiliar ghost that had so many semblances to his fourteen year old rival.

The ghost turned to face him, confusion barely visible underneath his stone cold mask of a face, "Phantom," he replied simply, glancing around the lab, and then to Plasmius, "would I happen to know you?"

Rather than a proper answer, Phantom was met with a blast of purple ectoplasm to the face, knocking him back into the cold, metal walls of the basement laboratory. As the smoke and debris cleared, the ghost now had a clear view of the computer screen, seeing the image of the white-haired half-ghost. He looked like him. Then that was it. That was who he needed to find. He'd come out at the wrong portal.

"Who are you?" Vlad demanded as he floated in front of the unfamiliar ghost, whose eyes were still fixated on the computer screen. Rather than get an answer, he had a clawed and gloved hand wrapped around his throat.

"You are not the one I am looking for," Phantom replied simply, tightening his grip as Vlad felt himself becoming weaker and weaker as the ghost kept his hold on him, "that one," he said, eyes wandering to the computer screen, "is who I need to find."

"D-Daniel?" Vlad managed to choke out, as he felt himself beginning to weaken considerably as the ghost kept his hold on him. He took in a deep breath as the ghost's grip loosened, and raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Phantom asked, as his grip loosened, "Would you like to continue your existence in exchange for helping me find him?"

Vlad smirked, "What do you say we strike a deal? There's someone who I want dead. If you agree to kill him for me, I'll tell you where you can find Daniel."

There was silence between the two for a moment, as Phantom released his grip on Vlad's neck, the half-ghost now relieved, "We have a deal."

JD sighed. He hadn't had much fun his first day at Casper High. School was boring, and now it was lunch. He sat at a picnic table outside the school, pushing peas around with his plastic fork, alone.

"You think we should sit with the new kid?" a female voice asked another female sitting across from her, whose nose was currently buried in a book. She gazed up at her with brown eyes.

"He lives in the haunted house."

"Yeah Ariel, I know. You've said it all day," she said, staring back at the brown-haired girl with equally brown eyes, "he looks lonely though."

"Indeed, 'Lexis."

"That's it. We're going over there!" Alexis exclaimed as she stood up, walked to the other side of the table, and grabbed Ariel by the sleeve of her black hoodie, and dragging the brown-haired, black clad girl over to JD's nearly empty table.

"Mind if we sit here?"

JD looked up as someone asked if they could sit with him. It was a girl. Tall, with slightly tanned skin, and short, brown hair, with two black clips in it. She was wearing a pink shirt with a heart and arrow on it, underneath the grey and red sleeves of another shirt could be seen, both shirts cutting off at her midriff. Below that, she wore dark green pants and white shoes.

"Uh, sure?" he said, as the two sat down. He stared at the other girl, noting that she was wearing one of those French hats, "Nice hat," he commented.

"Thank you," she stated simply before diving back into her book of poetry.

"My name's Alexis, and this is Ariel. Your's?" Alexis asked, staring at JD.

"Eh, JD,"

"You live in the haunted house," Ariel said simply, not looking up at JD as she spoke.

"Yeah. I met the ghost last night."

This got Ariel and Alexis's attention. They both looked up at him.

"You met the ghost?" Alexis asked, eyes wide in disbelief, "No one would buy that house because of the ghost."

"She's not frightening, just kind of annoying. Her name's Lizzie, and she decided to wake me up in the middle of the night to introduce herself."

So, the conversation went on as the lunch period progressed, mainly between Alexis and JD, with Ariel interjecting a few words wherever she deemed them necessary.

"You mean ghosts are, like…common here?" JD asked Alexis in disbelief. He'd moved into a city that he'd have to share with ghosts?

"Yep."

"Looks like someone's making new friends," Danny observed as he stared over at JD, Alexis and Ariel.

"You know him?" Sam asked, staring at him.

"He lives across the street from me. My parents went to see if they could find the ghost that lives there, and Jazz and me introduced ourselves."

"Poor guy," Tucker commented, engrossed in a game on his PDA, "lives in a supposedly haunted house across the street from yours?"

"Yeah, won't be surprised if there's a restraining order by next week," Danny said jokingly, as a blue whisp of ectoplasm floated out of his mouth. "No. Here? Now?"

And evidently, a ghost had decided to attack, there, and now, proven by the screams of students as missiles flew around the school grounds. A telltale sign of the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

Sam and Tucker had already taken cover, as Danny ran behind a nearby tree, preparing to become Danny Phantom away from the eyes of his classmates. Two circles of white light formed around his middle, one moving towards his head, the other towards his feet, and within moments, Danny Phantom stood in his place, as he flew off to battle Skulker.

Little did he know he'd been seen…

"Danny Fenton? What…the…?" JD muttered. He'd been hiding by that tree as well, when he'd seen one of his crazy neighbors…transform into some kind of ghost-thing!

-To be Continued-


	2. Negative Charge

**DANNY PHANTOM: ABSENCE OF LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2: NEGATIVE CHARGE**

**By: PaladinSparkKnight**

"Danny Fenton? What…the…?" JD muttered. He'd been hiding by that tree as well, when he'd seen one of his crazy neighbors transform into some kind of ghost-thing!

Danny rushed through the air towards Skulker. The metal ghost wasn't paying any attention to the oncoming ghost-boy. He kept firing off missiles at the scattering children. Suddenly, a ecto-blast hit Skulker in the head, causing him to fall a couple feet. He jerked his head around and saw Danny, his hands still steaming from the firing the blast.

"Did you miss me?" Danny asked jokingly.

"There you are, ghost child," Skulker said, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"How many times to you have to 'hunt' me before you're going to give up?" Danny asked, raising a brow as another blast of ectoplasm started to form in his hand.

"Skulker isn't a hunter today," Skulker explained, "just doing someone a favor," He put out his arm as two darts folded out. The darts shot out and an electric net formed between them. They shot over to Danny and trapping him within the net. Danny fell back down to the ground. Usually, he'd just faze right out but this net was made of a bit stronger material.

"Say good night, ghost child!" Skulker yelled. Two missile packs came out from his back. The twelve missiles shot down, nearing Danny with every passing second. Danny continued struggling until he managed to blast through it. The missiles were ten feet away. Danny panicked and put an ecto-shield around his entire body, letting the missiles crash right into it. The projectiles stopped and Danny lowered his shield.

"Well, that's enough carnage for one day, don't you think?" Skulker chuckled. He went intangible and flew off. Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny, picked him up and ran towards the tree JD was hiding. They got behind the tree and noticed JD was standing there.

"Oh uh," Sam stammered, "this isn't what it looks like!"

"Danny?" JD asked. Sam and Tucker gasped and Danny started to lift his head, indicating his strength was returning. He stood up. "I can't believe it! You're that ghost-boy I've heard about!" JD went on.

"Look, JD, right? You can't tell anybody!" Danny exclaimed angrily. At that moment, Alexis and Ariel were running over to where the other four were standing. Quickly, Danny changed back.

"JD, is it true?" Alexis asked, "Is Danny really the ghost-boy?"

"Too late," Sam said.

"Listen, you guys haven't told anybody else have you?" Danny asked. Ariel and Alexis looked at each other, then back to Danny and shook their heads. "Good, let's keep it that way. The last thing I need is everybody knowing my secret."

"What's so bad about it?" JD asked, "If I were you, I'd tell everybody!"

"Well, you're not me and I have my reasons so just keep quiet about it alright?" Danny commanded. JD, Alexis and Ariel all nodded.

Over the next week, ghost attacks seemed to be at an all-time high. It seemed like a ghost appeared, at least, 5 times a day. Sam and Tucker tried helping Danny as much as they could and got a lot more done than usual, having the three new kids to the group. It seemed to be Sam and Alexis' jobs to cover for Danny when a ghost attacked, Ariel's job to find a quick place to morph and Tucker and JD ran as distractions.

The six of them were sitting in the Nasty Burger, JD and Tucker trying to figure out how many milkshakes it took to get brain-freeze, while the girls and Danny laughed.

"So, Danny, I've been meaning to ask," JD began, after his head stopped hurting, "How'd you get those powers anyway?"

"Allow me to explain," Sam answered. She reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked to be an overstuffed book of pictures. She flipped to a page somewhere towards the middle of the book. The page was plastered with pictures of Danny's parent's lab. There were some pictures of Danny in a white jumpsuit and Sam near him, apparently setting dials on some box attached to the wall.

"We were going to have Danny explore the Ghost Zone, using the Fenton Portal." Sam said, pointing to a picture of the Fenton Portal. "After setting the dials, Danny went inside and activated the portal."

"Little did we know," Tucker interrupted dramatically, "having Danny inside the time made ectoplasm fuse into his DNA."

"So, all you have to do is be in the portal and turn it on?" JD asked.

"Well, technically," Sam said, "but it's not like we're gonna be making anymore ghost-kids. We have Danny and I think that's enough."

Another hour had gone by and they all agreed it was getting late. JD has been flipping through the photo album. Sam had gotten up and reached down to get her bag. Quickly, JD slipped out a photo before she could turn around.

"Thanks for showing me that, Sam," JD said, smiling as he handed her the album back.

"No problem," Sam replied. The six of them exited Nasty Burger and went their separate ways home. Danny and JD were left walking together as the rest all went off to their respective homes.

"So, what's it like living in a haunted house?" Danny asked.

"I guess it's not too bad," JD answered, "I'm the only who's seen the ghost who haunts the house. My parents don't believe me," JD sighed, lowering his head before looking back up at Danny, "you believe me, don't you?"

Danny laughed, "I'm the kid with ghost powers and you're asking me if I believe there's a ghost haunting your house?" JD paused for a second and then laughed as well.

"HI GUYS!" a shrill voice screamed behind the two boys. They turned their heads and saw Lizzie and some other child ghost floating behind them, "HI JD! This is Kris!"

"HI! I LIKE TURTLES!" Kris screamed, almost as loud a Lizzie did. Kris was the same height as Lizzie. Her hair was blond with a black headband going across the top of her head and had green eyes. Kris wore half-rimmed glasses and a grey sweater with a turtle on it.

"This the ghost that haunts your house?" Danny asked.

"One of 'em." JD replied. They looked at Lizzie and Kris. The two looked back and forth at each other for several minutes, making an awkward silence.

"I still like turtles," Kris muttered.

"K! We're gonna go now!" Lizzie exclaimed. She and Kris flew off and disappeared from sight. Danny and JD just shrugged and walked the rest of the way home. The two said good-bye and went inside their own houses.

JD ran up to his room, jumped onto his bed and pulled out the picture he'd stolen from Sam's album. He looked at it. The picture was of Danny standing in front of the Fenton Portal with all the dials set the correct settings.

"Look out Danny; you're not gonna be the only ghost-kid anymore," JD muttered under his breath.

His cat, poorly named Gato, hopped up onto the bed and stared at his master. "Can I help you?" JD asked his feline companion. Gato dropped his little fetch ball in front of JD. He laughed and threw the ball across the room. Naturally, Gato chased after his toy and smashed face-first into the wall the ball had bounced off of. But, being the brainless cat he was, Gato just continued to swat his ball around the room. Eventually, JD drifted off to sleep.

_Large, rumbling, bangs were heard off in the distance. Danny, Sam and Tucker turned around. A large black behemoth was slowly storming towards them, the monsters eyes glowing with dark ecto-energy. The sky had turned a deep crimson as destruction lay all around them._

"_Danny! What're we going to do?" Sam cried. Danny turned to Sam, confusion in his expression., staring back to the approaching behemoth._

"_I don't know Sam." Danny answered, as the world around him began to grow dark, "I really don't know..."_

Danny shot up from his sleep, drenched in sweat, panting. He got up to look out the window, a hard lump in his throat as he thought about the dream. As he approached the window, he sighed in relief. The sky was the normal shade of black, with only a few stars showing due to the lights of Amity Park. He turned around and plopped back down onto his bed. "What was that all about?" Danny asked himself. He decided not to dwell on it and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Jack and Maddie were packing up the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or RV. They were going to a weekend long marriage camp, as much as Jack really didn't want to.

"Now kids, be good while we're gone this weekend." Maddie said to Danny and Jazz, while Jack tried sneaking from the house to the RV with various ghost weapons. "and Jack put those weapons back," Maddie reprimanded, without even looking over at Jack.

"Aww." Jack whined and started pulling his weapons back out. After everything was packed, Jack and Maddie got into the RV and drove off. Jazz and Danny waited for them to be out of sight.

"Well, I'm off to help teens deal with depression!" Jazz said enthusiastically.

"And that's your idea of a fun weekend?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yep! C'ya!" Jazz turned around and walked off. Danny sighed and went back up the steps to the door. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, Danny felt a great rush of wind blow behind him. He turned around and saw various meat products zooming down the street. Danny pulled out his cell phone and punched speed-dial.

"Sam, Tucker, the Lunch Lady's at it again. She's heading to the Nasty Burger!" Danny said. By now, he'd already morphed and started to chase the meat. "Get the others and meet me over there." Danny clicked his phone off and put it away.

JD had seen all this and saw that the Fenton house was completely empty. A slight evil smile spread across JD's face. "Alright girls, just like we planned." JD said. Lizzie and Kris were floating behind him, giggling their butts off about something. The two diminutive ghosts grabbed JD by the arms and went intangible. They fazed through the second-story wall and right through the front door of the Fenton house.

"Alright, we're good." JD said, after the ghosts let him down. JD walked down to the lab with Kris and Lizzie following him and up to the Fenton Portal. "Here it is girls, this is where it's gonna happen!"

"Where what's gonna happen?" Lizzie asked stupidly.

"Lizzie, I've told you, like, five times already!" JD exclaimed, his voice full of exasperation, "Never mind, just go set up the portal like this picture," JD took out the photo and handed it off to the ghosts.

"There's no turtles here," Kris muttered under her breath.

"Just do it," JD growled.

"There'll be turtles later Kris, I promise!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yay!" she screamed and flew off to set the portal. JD walked back a few feet, examining the lab. He noticed the rack of white jumpsuits. He contemplated wearing one but decided not to. JD didn't think it'd make much of a difference. "FINSIHED!" Kris yelled from across the room.

"Good," JD said. He took back the photo and went over the portal, making sure the girls did everything right. After, he put the photo down by Danny's computer. "let's do this." Lizzie opened the portal and JD stepped inside. He looked around and eventually found the "On" button.

"Ready out there?" JD called. Lizzie and Kris turned to each other, then back to JD. They both pulled sunglasses out from behind their backs, put them on and gave him the thumbs-up signal. JD nodded. "Here goes everything," He said. And with that, he pressed the button. All around him, a vibrating sound started getting louder and louder. From the back of the portal, a green light started to shine. JD squinted at it as it got brighter. All of a sudden, the light blasted out from where it was, consuming the contents of the portal.

All around, all JD could see was a blinding green light. Wails of lost souls could be heard as the world seemed as if it was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. Outside the portal, Lizzie and Kris were staring dumbly into the green and ghostly light of the Fenton Portal. The light got brighter and brighter until JD could no longer keeps his eyes open to see it. JD yelled in pain as a new force started to slip into his body. If was if a knife was being thrust through his body. Upstairs, Danny, Sam and Tucker opened the front door and walked into the Fenton's living room.

"I can't believe how much meat was wasted today!" Tucker whined.

"Oh, calm down. It's not as if you needed it to survive." Sam snapped.

"Guys, quiet a sec, you hear that?" Danny said. Faintly,they could hear a painful yell. "It's coming from the basement!" The three ran through the kitchen, down the stairs and into the lab. A green aura surrounded the entire lab. Danny spotted Kris and Lizzie floating in the middle of the room, staring into the Fenton Portal and wearing sunglasses, though his attention was drawn to the Fenton Portal rather than the two ghosts. Despite the blinding light, Danny could make out a body, screaming in pain.

The portal started to whine louder, as if it was going to explode. Danny quickly changed to ghost-mode and made a shield round him and his friends. The portal gave of one last ecto-charge and started to quickly shut down. Danny let down his shield and looked into the portal. Slowly, a dark figure limped, steaming from the portal. Its body was completely black, except for its glowing purple eyes. Weakly, it looked up at Danny, who had rushed over to it. Danny looked at the face of the creature.

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered, "JD?", as the new JD's eyes closed and fell to the floor.

"C'mon, get him over the examination table, quickly!" Danny ordered. Tucker and Sam nodded and immediately picked JD up and put him on the table. After about an hour, JD started coming too. He slowly opened his eyes to another blinding light.

"You mind turning that off?" he asked weakly, getting a gasp from the other three in return, "What?" he asked.

"How're you talking?" Tucker asked. JD gave him a puzzled look. Sam handed him a mirror. JD looked into it and saw what had happened to his face.

"Oh man! What happened!" he exclaimed, he also noticed he no longer had a mouth, "Where's my mouth?"

"JD, calm down," Danny said, "you're gonna have to tell us what you did." Sam had glanced over and saw the photo that JD had sat down earlier. She picked it up and an angry expression went across her face.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked. Danny took the photo from her. He looked from it then to JD.

"So, that's what you did!" Danny shouted, "You used this to get ghost powers, didn't you?"

"AND WE HELPED!" Lizzie shouted.

"But there's still no turtles!" Kris shouted.

"Will you two get out of here?" Danny yelled. The two little ghosts sighed and fazed through the floors. JD had hopped off the table, obviously over the shock of his new body.

"Cool! I'm a ghost now!" JD said. His legs randomly flicked in and out of their normal state and the black ghost tail. JD jumped up and tried to fly. Unfortunately, he got three feet off the ground before crashing back down to the floor.

"JD quit messing around!" Sam snapped at him. JD looked down at his hands.

"I'm not JD anymore." He said, "Just call me Jay Negative!"

"Jay Negative? Riiight. Don't get too used to that name. We're gonna figure out how to change you back!" Danny said.

"Aw, c'mon Danny! This'll be a good thing." Jay said, "I've seen how hard it is sometimes for you to battle ghosts. I could help you! We could be partners!"

"I don't need a partner. And besides, we don't even no if you can change back into your normal form, let alone control your powers!" Danny shouted. JD closed his eyes and started concentrating really hard. Sweat started to drip down the side of his face. Then, a black energy ring shot out from Jay's waist. It split in two, one ring going up and one going down. Within seconds, Jay had morphed back into JD.

"I think I'm good" JD said, smiling smugly.

"Alright, for now, you can keep your powers." Danny said, "I'll take you to the outskirts of town for a little practice but I think you should stay here tonight. Just to make sure you don't accidentally destroy your house."

"We'll stay too, just in case." Sam said. Tucker nodded.

It was 6 am. God only knew why Danny had chosen this early to start practice.

"Ok, we'll start with something basic," Danny, who was already in ghost form, said, "try morphing into ghost mode." JD nodded. He closed his eyes again and concentrated hard. The black ring shot out again and morphed JD back into Jay Negative.

"Good, now for something harder. Faze through this tree," Danny said. Jay ran at the tree and jumped head-first at it. He was confident that he could faze through it, right up until he hit the tree instead of going through it.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jay yelled, getting a laugh from Danny , "Shut up, Danny!" Jay barked as he stood up using the tree as leverage. But, his arm started to slip through the tree, until Jay's whole body had fallen through it. "Ha!"

"Not bad" Danny said, "now we've already establish you have the ability to fly but we better test it again, just to make sure." Danny looked down at the ground and spotted a rock. He smirked, picked it up and threw it hard into the air. "fetch."

Jay jumped up and his legs switched to the ghost tail. He rocketed up to the rock and put his hand out. Instead of grabbing the rock, Jay's hand started to vibrate. Suddenly, a sonic blast shot out from his and obliterated the rock. Jay's eyes widened. "Sweet," he said in amazement. He floated back down to Earth with Danny standing wide-eyed.

"How'd you do that?" Danny asked.

"You tell me 'cause I dunno," Jay replied as Danny's hands started to glow.

"Ok Jay, let's see how you can stand against me," Danny said cockily, as he fired out two ectoplasmic rays. Jay held out his hand and fired off a sonic blast, making the rays shoot off into two different directions, quickly making his fellow halfa angry.

Danny charged at Jay, firing off more ecto-blasts. Jay deflected a good majority of them, the ones he missed skimmed by him, and a few managing to connect, though scars were hard to see on the ghost's dark figure. Danny attempting a sneak attack and quickly fazed into the ground, a mere two feet behind Jay, the other halfa looking all around, sonic energy resonating from his hands. Danny popped up right behind Jay and dealt him a kick in his back, causing Jay to fly ten feet forward and come to a skidding stop on the ground. The new ghost-kid wasn't too happy, and that was obvious as Jay's eyes glowed a dark purple. Then, a purple blast shot out from his eyes and hit Danny square in the chest.

"Optic ghost blasts…nice," Jay muttered to himself. Now it was his turn. He got on his feet and took flight at Danny. Recovering quickly from Jay's optic blast, Danny took off into the air as well. The two ghost-boys flew straight at each other, no more than five feet off the ground. They looked like they were about to collide. Jay decided they were getting to close for comfort and went up, Danny following. Danny started firing off ecto-blasts again, Jay doing his best to avoid them. He needed to get away from Danny, somehow, but how was currently unknown. All of a sudden, a black fog started billowing from Jay's ghost tail. It fell right onto Danny, making him stop chasing him. Jay stopped as well and looked at what happened. The fog was around Danny and this was the perfect time to catch him off guard. Jay switched his legs back to normal and dropped, smashing right into Danny and plowing him right into the ground.

Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw Jay standing next to him. Danny seemed to be in a small crater. Jay laughed and helped Danny up.

"You ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, laughing as well, "looks like our powers aren't completely the same."

"Apparently not," Jay answered.

The two ghost-boys morphed back to normal and decided that was all the practice they needed for that day. They hopped into the Specter Speeder and drove back into town. Danny and JD spent the rest of the day explaining and showing off JD's powers to the others.

Unfortunately, the weekend ended and Monday morning came.

It was Monday morning again. Two new students stood on the sidewalk in front of Casper High. One was of medium height, pale complexion and thin build. His hair was snow white that reached the end of his neck and his eyes a deep blue. He had a dark overcoat over his black shirt and black pants. The other was a bigger kid, a lot bigger. He would probably make the football team wet their pants. He stood at least two feet taller than the skinny child and probably two feet wider, with skin a few shades darker. He had baggy blue jeans and a red hoodie with the hood up on, some of his black hair sticking out from under the hood. His eyes were a piercing blue as well. The two looked upon the school.

"Well my brother," the smaller of the two said, smirking, "it seems we have arrived."

-To Be Continued-


End file.
